staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Kwietnia 2018
TVP 1 HD 04:20 Galeria - odc. 114; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:45 Klan - odc. 3286 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 05:05 Klan - odc. 3287 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 05:40 Biały Kieł 2 - Legenda białego wilka (White Fang 2 - Myth of the White Wolf) 101'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1994) 07:35 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 4; reportaż 08:00 Tydzień 08:40 Ziarno - Chrystus zmartwychwstał; magazyn 09:10 Wielkanoc Polska - Halina Łabonarska 09:25 Historia Zmartwychwstania; widowisko 09:45 Wielkanoc Polska - Radosław Pazura i Dorota Chotecka 09:55 Msza Święta Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi 12:30 Chrześcijanie w Syrii; reportaż 12:45 Wielkanoc Polska - Sławomir Zapała 13:00 BBC w Jedynce - Macierzyństwo w świecie zwierząt. Krok w dorosłość (Animal Mums. Growing Up) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 13:50 Wielkanoc Polska - Teresa Lipowska 14:05 Robinson Crusoe (Robinson Crusoe) 86'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:40 Wielkanoc Polska - Maryla Rodowicz 15:55 Korona królów - odc 50 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Korona królów - odc 51 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3789; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Korona królów - odc 52 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Korona królów - odc 53 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:00 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:05 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:10 Wojenne dziewczyny s.II - odc. 16 (seria II odc. 3) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 21:10 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 0; reality show 22:00 Sławomir Big Music Quiz (4); teleturniej muzyczny 23:05 Starsza pani musi zniknąć (Duplex) - txt. str. 777 85'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 00:40 Ugotowany (Burnt); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015) 02:30 Dla niej wszystko (Pour elle); film kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:50 Orędzie Abpa Grzegorza Rysia na Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777 06:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1833 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1834 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1835 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 07:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Podwodna planeta - odc. 1 Morskie olbrzymy; serial dokumentalny 08:40 Klan urwisów powraca (Little Rascals Save the Day) 93'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2014) 10:25 Słomiany wdowiec (The Seven Year Itch) - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1955) 12:20 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - odc. (5) ed 11; zabawa quizowa 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2446 odcinek specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Koło fortuny - Odcinek specjalny; teleturniej 15:20 Bake off - Ale ciacho! - (5) ed. 4; widowisko 16:20 Bake off - Ale przepis - (5) 16:40 Na sygnale - odc. 184 "Topielec" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 17:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 701 Gorzej być nie może - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:20 Pogoda 18:25 Sport Telegram 18:30 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 175 18:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 175; teleturniej 19:35 Zakupy pod kontrolą - (2); reality show 20:05 Hrabia Monte Christo (Count of Monte Cristo, The) - txt. str. 777 125'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 22:25 Pewnego razu w Rzymie (When in Rome) - txt. str. 777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:05 Spectre (Spectre) - txt. str. 777 142'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2015) 02:40 Zostań, jeśli kochasz (If I Stay) - txt. str. 777 102'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2014) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Transmisja Mszy rezurekcyjnej z Jasnej Góry 07:45 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 80 Zamek Książ i Stara Kopalnia 2018 08:05 Śląsk jest piękny - Niedziela Wielkanocna; magazyn 08:35 Rączka gotuje - Cukiernia Bronowscy - Bielsko 19.03.2016; magazyn kulinarny 09:00 Pogoda - 01.04 - 1 09:00 Regionalna Wielkanoc; widowisko kameralne 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:15 Brat Michał od Braci Mniejszych; reportaż 11:45 Polska z Miodkiem - (56) Kwidzyn, Będzin, Lubin; felieton 11:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 12:10 Koncert Ślimakowe Rytmy (Beats of Cochlea); koncert 12:40 Historia jednego krzyża; reportaż 13:05 Moja Praca; magazyn 13:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 195 - Kiełbasa zapieczona w krokiecie, jajka panierowane, sałatka ziemniaczana; magazyn kulinarny 13:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Archeologia w diabelskim gnieździe 14:15 Pogoda - 01.04 - 2 14:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 14:55 Pogoda - 01.04 - 2 15:05 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 32 Sierpc - Wielkanoc; magazyn 15:35 Cyryl i Metody. Apostołowie Słowian - odc. 1 (ep. 1); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechy (2014) 16:30 Historia jednego krzyża; reportaż 17:00 Rączka gotuje - Cukiernia Bronowscy - Bielsko; magazyn kulinarny 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:25 Pogoda - 01.04 - 3 22:30 Cyryl i Metody. Apostołowie Słowian - odc. 2 (ep. 2); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechy (2014) 23:25 Moja Praca; magazyn 24:00 Historia jednego krzyża; reportaż 00:25 Ślizg 2017/2018 TVP 3 - odc. 15; magazyn 00:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 195 - Kiełbasa zapieczona w krokiecie, jajka panierowane, sałatka ziemniaczana; magazyn kulinarny 01:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie; magazyn 01:40 Koncert Ślimakowe Rytmy (Beats of Cochlea); koncert 02:15 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 02:25 Rączka gotuje - Cukiernia Bronowscy - Bielsko; magazyn kulinarny 02:55 Regionalna Wielkanoc; widowisko kameralne 04:00 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 32 Sierpc - Wielkanoc; magazyn 04:25 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Archeologia w diabelskim gnieździe 04:50 Pod Tatrami; magazyn 05:05 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:30 Biblia - Tajemnica Zmartwychwstania; felieton 05:45 Człowiek o chmurnych oczach i uśmiechniętej duszy. Jerzy Trela; film dokumentalny 06:35 Brat Michał od Braci Mniejszych; reportaż 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4001 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 MY3, odc.34 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.35 08:45 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.36 09:15 Księga smoków 09:40 Pocahontas 11:20 Piksele 13:40 Pan Popper i jego pingwiny 15:45 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo, odc.82 17:45 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.111 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.327 20:00 W rytmie serca, odc.19 21:05 Kabaret Skeczów Męczących. Radio. Muzyka. Żarty 00:05 Kołysanka 02:15 7 rzeczy, których nie wiecie o facetach TVN 05:00 Uwaga!, odc. 5266 05:25 Mango 07:35 Odlot 09:40 Pajęczyna Charlotty 11:40 Góra czarownic 13:45 Avengers: Czas Ultrona 16:45 Muppety: Poza prawem 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7396 19:25 Sport, odc. 7379 19:35 Pogoda, odc. 7376 19:45 Uwaga!, odc. 5267 20:00 Everest 22:40 Film 00:20 Królewna Śnieżka i łowca 03:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 17, odc. 6/14 04:00 Kuba Wojewódzki, sez. 12, odc. 6/13 05:00 Nic straconego TV 4 06:00 Dragons: Defenders of Berk, odc.1 06:30 Dragons: Defenders of Berk, odc.2 06:55 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.18 07:25 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.19 07:55 Jeźdźcy smoków na końcu świata, odc.20 08:25 Tom i Jerry Show, odc.25 08:50 Tom i Jerry Show, odc.26 09:25 Aladyn i król złodziei 11:00 Galileo, odc.671 12:00 Galileo, odc.672 13:00 Mali agenci: Wyścig z czasem 14:55 Od sklepowej do królowej 16:50 Reakcja łańcuchowa 19:00 Galileo, odc.673 20:00 Wyścig szczurów 22:15 Helikopter w ogniu 01:30 Anioł śmierci 03:25 Interwencja 03:45 Interwencja 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.978 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.982 TV Puls 06:00 Skorpion, sez. 2, odc. 1: Satellite of Love 07:00 Przygody Merlina, sez. 2, odc. 8: The Sins of the Father 08:00 Ostatni smok 10:05 Alvin i wiewiórki 2 11:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie: Kamienne serce 13:35 Najpiękniejsze baśnie: Deszczowa wróżka 15:40 Piękna i bestia 17:50 Wybuchowa para 20:00 Gladiator 23:05 Dziewiąty legion 01:25 Uwikłana, sez. 1, odc. 4: Who Can Tell Me Who I Am 02:20 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Smacznego... 02:55 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 52: 52 03:50 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 1: Biesiada Kurpiowska: Miód kurpiowski 04:25 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 2: Biesiada Wędkarska: Karp zatorski 05:05 Królowa Serc, sez. 1, odc. 126 TVN 7 05:40 Ukryta prawda, odc. 190 06:50 Mango 08:55 Przyjaciele, odc. 15/48 09:30 Przepis na życie, sez. 2, odc. 5 10:30 Przepis na życie, sez. 2, odc. 6 11:35 Egipskie psiaki 13:30 Piramida strachu 15:50 Tylko dla orłów 19:00 Lucyfer, odc. 5/18 20:00 Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż 23:30 Strzelec, odc. 1/10 00:30 Krwawy diament 03:25 Teoria chaosu 05:10 Druga strona medalu, sez. 3, odc. 1/8 05:40 Koniec programu Puls 2 05:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Etiopia, sez. 1, odc. 5: Karawana soli 06:30 E.T. 08:50 Barbie i siostry: Wielka przygoda z pieskami 10:30 Zakochany kundel 11:55 Angry Birds Film 13:55 Moja dziewczyna 16:00 Kabaretobranie 2017, czyli IX Zielonogórska Noc Kabaretowa, sez. 1, odc. 1: 1 17:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 55 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 56 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 57 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 58 20:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 59 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas, sez. 12, odc. 12: Willows in the wind 22:35 Agenci NCIS, sez. 3, odc. 18: Przynęta 23:25 Agenci NCIS, sez. 3, odc. 19: Pod lodem 00:25 Lekarze na start, sez. 1, odc. 49: 49 01:15 Lekarze na start, sez. 1, odc. 50: 50 02:00 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 5: Gęsi od Raka 02:35 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 6: Zyskała pracę, straciła dziecko 03:00 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 7: Pilnie kupię nerkę 03:35 JRG w akcji, sez. 1, odc. 6 03:50 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 8: Garncarska 04:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Biesiada wiślana: Wiśnia nadwiślanka 04:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 10: Biesiada noce i dnie: Andruty kaliskie 05:35 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 1: Huang He - Żółta Rzeka TV 6 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.991 07:00 Benny Hill, odc.64 07:35 Galileo, odc.661 08:40 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.34 09:10 Kacper i przyjaciele, odc.35 09:40 George prosto z drzewa 2 11:15 Camp Rock 13:30 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.47 14:30 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.48 15:30 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.49 16:30 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.50 17:35 Niezwyciężony 20:00 Galileo, odc.611 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.134 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.135 22:55 Sin City: Miasto grzechu 01:30 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.9 02:00 Włatcy móch, odc.15 02:30 Włatcy móch, odc.16 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.991 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.778 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.781 Super Polsat 06:00 W rytmie serca, odc.1 07:00 Wyluzuj, Scooby-Doo!, odc.17 07:30 Superhero Girls 08:05 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.7 08:35 Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów, odc.8 09:05 W rytmie serca, odc.2 10:00 W rytmie serca, odc.3 11:00 SuperLudzie, odc.16 11:35 Ósmy dzień 13:55 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.208 14:45 Polska Liga Siatkówki mężczyzn BBTS Bielsko Biała - ZAKSA Kędzierzyn Koźle 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.32 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.433 18:00 W rytmie serca, odc.4 19:00 W rytmie serca, odc.5 20:00 Show 22:35 Niepokonani. 35-lecie Perfectu 01:00 W rytmie serca, odc.6 02:00 W rytmie serca, odc.7 03:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.782 03:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.783 04:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.784 04:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.785 05:00 W rytmie serca, odc.8 Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 10:00 Będę grał w grę 10:30 Mobmania 11:00 Co się słucha 12:00 Jazdy gwiazdy 13:00 Weekend z Eską TV 15:00 The best of ESKA 16:00 Podwójna Gorąca 20. 19:00 Bywanie na dywanie 19:30 Hity na czasie 20:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 05:25 Kossakowski. Inicjacja, sez. 4, odc. 12 05:55 Wezwij Dominika, odc. 5/12 06:05 Wezwij Dominika, odc. 6/12 06:15 Ostre cięcie, sez. 8, odc. 4/6 07:00 Defacto, sez. 7, odc. 2/12 07:30 Defacto, sez. 8, odc. 3/15 08:00 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 4/8 09:00 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 2/8 09:30 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 1/12 10:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą, odc. 9/16 11:30 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 1/13 12:00 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 2/13 12:30 Usterka, sez. 9, odc. 11/12 13:00 Damy i wieśniaczki. PL, odc. 6/12 14:00 Ostre cięcie, sez. 8, odc. 1/6 14:45 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 4/12 15:45 Express, odc. 7152 16:00 Pogoda, odc. 7321 16:05 Dżentelmeni i wieśniacy, sez. 2, odc. 2/6 17:05 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 5/13 17:45 Express, odc. 7153 18:00 Pogoda, odc. 7322 18:05 Królowe życia, sez. 4, odc. 4/12 18:55 Usterka, sez. 9, odc. 12 19:30 Pilna Usterka, sez. 3, odc. 1/15 19:45 Express, odc. 7154 19:58 Pogoda, odc. 7323 20:00 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 3/13 20:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą, odc. 2/16 21:30 Druga twarz, sez. 2, odc. 5/8 22:30 Królowe życia, sez. 4, odc. 1/12 23:10 Królowe życia. Extra, odc. 1/2 23:45 Gogglebox. Przed Telewizorem, sez. 8, odc. 1/12 00:40 Ostre cięcie, sez. 8, odc. 2/6 01:25 Kossakowski. Wtajemniczenie, odc. 4/8 01:55 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą, odc. 9/16 02:50 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 1/13 03:25 Nauka jazdy, sez. 3, odc. 2/13 03:50 Usterka, sez. 9, odc. 11/12 04:20 Michniewicz. Inny Świat, odc. 5/9 05:07 Koniec programu Polo TV 06:00 To hit! 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 To hit! 07:05 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki 08:00 1To hit! 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 To hit! 09:05 Selfie z fanem - Najlepsze z tygodnia! 10:00 To hit! 10:05 Selfie z fanem - Najlepsze z tygodnia! 10:20 Disco Relax 11:15 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:15 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:15 Weekend z... 15:35 7 wspaniałych 16:00 Miłość w rytmie disco, sez. 3, odc. 49 16:40 Miłość w rytmie disco, sez. 3, odc. 50 17:15 Tylko dance w Polo TV 18:00 Disco Star 6, sez. 6, odc. 5 19:30 Dance w Polo TV 20:00 Koncert w Polo TV 21:45 Disco Mix w Polo TV 00:00 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4001 07:00 Cimarron Strip, odc.4 08:30 Zakręcone, odc.2 09:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2655 09:40 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2656 10:25 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2657 11:05 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2658 11:50 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2659 12:35 Na rybę, odc.5 13:00 Małolaty, odc.22 14:00 Małolaty, odc.23 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.367 15:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.369 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.371 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.373 17:00 Słoiki, odc.44 18:00 Słoiki, odc.45 19:00 Daleko na północy 20:40 Świat według kiepskich, odc.246 21:00 Fala zbrodni, odc.21 22:00 Świat według kiepskich, odc.247 22:30 Świat według kiepskich, odc.248 23:00 Siostry wampirki 01:00 Na krawędzi, odc.12 02:00 Słoiki, odc.47 03:00 Na rybę, odc.6 03:30 Czas na kulturę, odc.3 04:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3219 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3220 TV Trwam 06:00 Oratorium o Zmartwychwstaniu Resurrexit 06:40 Ziemia Świeta - Piąta Ewangelia - Dlaczego szukacie żyjącego wśród umarłych 07:00 Największy Dar odc. 2 07:30 Procesja dziejów 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Hugo z Grenoble 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:05 Koncert Festiwal muzyczny Johnny Cash'a 09:55 Święty na każdy dzień 10:00 Msza Święta w uroczystość Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego z Watykanu. Błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi 12:15 Przegląd Katolickiego Tygodnika "Niedziela" 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Papież Polak do Rodaków-Przemówienie do młodzieży zgromadzonej na Wzgórzu Lecha w Gnieźnie, 3 czerwca 1979 roku. 14:15 Jerash – starożytne miasto Jordanii 14:30 Święty Jan Paweł II Papież, poeta, artysta… odc. cz. 1 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 17:30 Okiem kamery 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Geniusz Stworzenia 19:30 Moja katolicka rodzina - Proboszcz z Ars i Eucharystia 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc Ojczyzna - prof. Mirosław Piotrowski 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 "Wielki Tydzień". Zespół Pieśni i Tańca „Śląsk” im. Stanisława Hadyny odc. 2 22:20 Tydzień z Ziemi Świętej 22:40 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie-Góra Saint Michel, Francja 22:50 Pocztówka z Indii - Chennai - miasto św. Tomasza Apostoła 23:00 Jak my to widzimy - z daleka widać lepiej 23:30 Szkaplerz znak Maryi 00:00 Programy powtórkowe Stopklatka TV 06:00 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki, odc. 56 06:30 Umrzesz ze śmiechu - wpadki i wypadki, odc. 57 07:00 Komisarz Rex, sezon 7, odc. 101: Zakochana w mordercy 08:00 Komisarz Rex, sezon 7, odc. 102: Sława za wszelką cenę 09:00 Poirot: Morderstwo na polu golfowym 11:10 Czarna książeczka 13:20 Legenda Ragnaroka 15:30 Uśmiech Mony Lizy 17:50 Pogromcy duchów 20:00 Lepiej być nie może 22:55 Kruk: Zagadka zbrodni 01:10 Strzelec wyborowy 03:25 Kuchnia Polska 05:40 Sam Fokus TV 06:00 Nasz Kasprowy 06:55 Wehikuł czasu 07:00 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny, odc. 12 07:30 Sąsiedzi: Truskawki, odc. 55 07:45 Sąsiedzi: Pragnienie latania, odc. 56 07:55 Sąsiedzi: Wigilia, odc. 57 08:00 Sąsiedzi: Gorączka, odc. 58 08:05 Sąsiedzi: Golf, odc. 59 08:20 Sąsiedzi: Złośliwa nakrętka, odc. 60 08:35 Tygrys - cudowne zwierzę, odc. 6 09:00 Fantastyczna opowieść o szympansicy Canelle 10:05 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata, odc. 2 11:05 Wielkie konstrukcje III Rzeszy, sez. 3, odc. 2 12:05 Starożytni kosmici: Starożytni kosmici i tajny kod, sez. 3, odc. 14 13:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 5 13:40 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 6 14:00 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 7 14:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 4, odc. 8 14:55 Kryptonim szef, sez. 2, odc. 2 15:55 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Ogromny statek parowy, sez. 4, odc. 6 16:55 Na lodowym szlaku, sez. 9, odc. 3 17:55 Autostrada przez piekło, sez. 3, odc. 1 18:55 SuperWynalazki, sez. 2, odc. 29 19:30 SuperWynalazki, sez. 2, odc. 30 20:00 Militarny top 10: Bitwy, odc. 2 21:10 Tajne służby scjentologów 22:20 Prognoza pogody 22:25 Anomalie medyczne: Twarz od nowa, odc. 3 23:20 Dziewczynka o dwóch twarzach 00:20 Prognoza pogody 00:25 Lotnicze pogotowie ratunkowe, sez. 1, odc. 1 01:00 Dzika Polska: Wpłyń na wodę: Ptasia Wisła, odc. 4 01:35 Sala operacyjna: Odzyskać zdrowy sen, sez. 1, odc. 9 02:05 Sala operacyjna: Guz piersi to nie wyrok, sez. 1, odc. 10 02:55 Tajemnice historii: Z szablą na czołgi?, odc. 6 03:20 Tajemnice historii: Szlacheckie życie, odc. 7 04:00 Tomasz Sekielski. TEORIA SPISKU: Operacja "ZŁOTO FON", odc. 3 04:55 Wędkarz na tropie: Płotka, odc. 5 05:30 Wędkarz na tropie: Troć, odc. 6 TVP ABC 04:45 Domisie - Domisiowy mecz; program dla dzieci 05:20 Smerfy - Przygoda Trybika, odc. 216 (Clockwork's power play); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:45 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Tresowany piesek, odc. 25; serial animowany 05:55 Peg + kot - Problem z najmniejszym kurczaczkiem, odc. 30 (The Littlest Chicken Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:15 Nasze zwierzaki - Kogucik, odc. 30 (Cockerel); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:30 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Ja sama!, odc. 2 (I Can Do Anything That's Everything All On My Own); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:50 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Królowa butów, odc. 4 (The schoe queen); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Akcja: mrówki, odc. 27 (Harvest Antics); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:45 Heidi - Broszka, odc. 30 (THE BROOCH); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Sławna Emilka, odc. 30 (Famous Emery); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Ernest i Celestyna - Ciasteczka Ernesta, odc. 4 (Les Charabiettes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015) 08:35 Super Wings - Niespotykany rower, odc. 44 (Wheel Good Time) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sama wśród wilków, odc. 9 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kłamca, kłamca, odc. 57 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:10 Reksio - Reksiowa wiosna, odc. 44; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Zapominalscy; program dla dzieci 09:55 Księga Ksiąg - On zmartwychwstał (He is Risen); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 10:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Prima aprilis, odc. 53; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z pierścionkiem, odc. 31 (The Ring Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Papużki nierozłączki, odc. 31 (Lovebirds); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Nie jestem śpiąca, odc. 3 (I'm Not Sleepy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Porwanie wielkiego szewca, odc. 5 (Never kid a kidnapper); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 11:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Okrzyk zwycięstwa, odc. 47 (Victory cry); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Twig olbrzymem, odc. 28 (Twigs’ Big Boost); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:25 Heidi - Szkolny test, odc. 31 (THE SCHOOL TEST); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Uwaga, Wilson!, odc. 31 (Watch Out Wilson!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:05 Ernest i Celestyna - Bal wszystkich myszy, odc. 5 (Le bal des souris); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2015) 13:20 Super Wings - Zachód Słońca na Santorini, odc. 45 (Santorini Choo Choo) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Przybywamy w pokoju, odc. 65 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Jak kot i mysz, odc. 58 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Wakacje na kempingu, odc. 6 (Camping Holiday); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Wyścigowy samochód Georgea, odc. 6 (George's Racing Car); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:15 Księga Ksiąg - Hiob (Job); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Rój stulecia, odc. 10 (Swarm of the Century); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 21 - Koncert na dwa paszczofony; magazyn 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu, odc. 19 (Cry Wolf); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Księga Ksiąg - Arka Noego (Noah and the Ark); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - Odc. 56 Narodziny zielonych żółwików - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Gwiezdne Wojny (Lego) - Padawańskie widmo (The Padawan Manace); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2012) 17:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Testament Fileasa Foga, odc. 1; serial animowany 17:10 Peg + kot - Problem ze ślubem, odc. 32 (The Wedding Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Krótkowłosa świnka morska, odc. 32 (Short Haired Guinea Pigs); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 2 - Idę na przeszpiegi, odc. 1 (I Spy with My Little Eyes); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 18:05 Słoń Beniamin - Złote jajko, odc. 21 (Das goldene Ei); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:35 Tree Fu Tom - Fanklub Toma, odc. 29 (Tom’s Fan Club); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Podchody, odc. 32 (SCAVENGER HUNT); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Hobby Bruna, odc. 32 (Brewster’s Hobby); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Sędzia Wosk, odc. 1 (Judge Beeswax); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Deszczowy taniec, odc. 46 (Rain Ride) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Basia i Franek. Szukanie jajek.; widowisko kameralne 20:10 Masza i niedźwiedź - Obrona granic, odc. 12 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kto się nie schował ten gapa, odc. 13 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:25 Supa Strikas - Gibki Rasta na lodzie, odc. 1 (Dancing Rasta On Ice); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 20:55 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Billy Kid i spółka, odc. 35 (Kid And The Gang); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:20 Rescue Bots, seria 2 - Wycieczka, odc. 1 (Road Trip); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2012) 21:50 Miś Uszatek - Szelest w nocy, odc. 32; serial animowany 22:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 14 - Ekwador znaczy równik - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 22:35 Jak to działa - odc. 154 Ogień; magazyn 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Serialowa nostalgia - W pustyni i w puszczy - odc. 4 - Smain - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP 09:05 Ocaleni przez Chopina (CHOPIN SAVED MY LIFE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:05 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 10:35 Skarby króla Salomona (King Solomon's Mines) 98' kraj prod.USA (1950) 12:35 Ja gorę!; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1967) 13:05 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 13:40 Fortepian Chopina; film dokumentalny 14:00 Warszawski Fortepian Chopina - koncert; koncert 15:05 Charing Cross Road 84 (84 Charing Cross Road) - txt. str. 777 95'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1987) 16:55 Rzecz Polska - Skuter Osa 12'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2018) 17:15 Niedziela z... rolami Gustawa Holoubka 18:10 Niedziela z... rolami Gustawa Holoubka - Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz - txt. str. 777 59'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1964) 19:20 Niedziela z... rolami Gustawa Holoubka - Słońce i cień. Gustaw Holoubek; film dokumentalny 20:20 Cyrulik Syberyjski - cz. 1 (Barber of Siberia, the) - txt. str. 777 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Rosja, Włochy, Czechy (1999) 21:55 Trzeci punkt widzenia; program publicystyczny 22:35 Nocny dokument - Pielgrzym 61'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015) 23:50 Last Night of The Proms 2015 cz. 1 (Last Night of The Proms 2015); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 01:30 Kino nocne - Mona Lisa (Mona Lisa) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1986) 03:20 Teraz animacje! - Madame Tutli - Putli (Madame Tutli - Putli); film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 03:45 Ocaleni przez Chopina (CHOPIN SAVED MY LIFE); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 1kwietnia; felieton 06:55 Wszystkie kolory świata - Mauritius i Rodrigues. Królowe Oceanu Indyjskiego (Flavors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 08:05 Strażnicy piątej ewangelii; film dokumentalny 09:10 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 1 Pieskie życie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:05 Smak tradycji - Wielkanoc; magazyn 10:30 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - Zwycięzca; reportaż 10:55 Dzikie Chiny - odc. 5 Za wielkim murem (Wild China) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 12:00 Rosja. Podróże z Jonathanem Dimbleby"m - Daleko od Moskwy - odc. 5 (Russia - a journey with Jonathan - Far from Moskow - odc. 5); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Olbrzymy epoki lodowcowej - odc. 1/3 (Ice Age Giants); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 14:15 Odkryć tajemnicę - Kamienne głowy z Wyspy Wielkanocnej (Treasures Decoded 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 15:15 W Starym Kinie - Znachor 17:10 Wielka Gra - odc.73; teleturniej 18:10 Ex Libris - odc. 337; magazyn 18:30 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Paczków; reportaż 18:40 Wiktoria s.I - odc 1 - Lalka numer 123 (Victoria, ep. 1 - Doll 123) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 20:00 Konwój: Bitwa o Atlantyk - odc. 2/4 Polowanie (Convoy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 21:00 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 AD 75'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 22:30 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - txt. str. 777 AD 77'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 24:00 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777 122'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 02:20 Anna German prawdziwe życie. (Anna German) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Rosja (2006) 03:15 Cud w Krakowie (Cud w Krakowie) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Węgry (2004) 05:00 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 2; reportaż 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:50 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.57; teleturniej 06:30 Rozrywka Retro - Wielkanocna Gala Studia 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 07:35 Szansa na Sukces - Wydanie świąteczne 08:40 Kierunek Kabaret - /46/ - Biznes is biznes 09:40 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Grzegorz Skawiński, Waldemar Tkaczyk /cz. 1/; reportaż 10:10 Kabaretowa Scena Młodych (1); program rozrywkowy 11:10 Kabaretowa Scena Młodych (2); program rozrywkowy 12:05 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Grzegorz Skawiński, Waldemar Tkaczyk /cz. 2/; reportaż 12:35 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 13:40 Kabaret na wiosnę /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 14:45 Big Music Quiz - (1); teleturniej muzyczny 15:45 Spotkanie z Balladą - Odlotowa wycieczka (1) 16:55 Spotkanie z Balladą - Odlotowa wycieczka (2) 18:05 Kierunek Kabaret - /47/ - Półświatek 19:00 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (35) - Święta Wielkanocne; talk-show 19:50 KabareTOP /13/ - "Animator kultury"; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Kabaret POTEM - Wygrzebane z popiołów /1/; program rozrywkowy 21:05 Śpiewające fortepiany - (42) 22:10 Kierunek Kabaret - /48/ - Za mundurem panny sznurem 23:15 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 1) - Dziadek; widowisko 00:15 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 2) - Żona; widowisko 01:20 Rodzina, ach rodzina - (odc. 3) - Żona 2; widowisko 02:15 Koło fortuny - Odcinek specjalny 186 ed. 4; teleturniej 02:55 N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 1/; program rozrywkowy 03:55 N jak Neo - Nówka /cz. 2/; program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:21 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek 08:22 Pogoda Info 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek 08:52 Pogoda Info 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:20 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:42 Pogoda Info 09:50 Woronicza 17 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:23 Pogoda Info 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:23 Pogoda Info 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:24 Pogoda Info 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:00 W akcji weekend 14:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend - JM 14:52 Pogoda Info 15:00 To jest temat; magazyn 15:30 Kościół z bliska 16:00 Panorama Info 16:49 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:16 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 18:30 Studio Zachód; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:18 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:49 INFO Wieczór 22:56 Operacja Cezary; film dokumentalny 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 00:20 Woronicza 17 01:22 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:50 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:20 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 03:10 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 03:38 Flesz Info Wieczór 03:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Miłość wyrwana śmierci; reportaż 04:25 Operacja Cezary; film dokumentalny 05:29 Reportaż TVP INFO - Umrzeć w służbie Panu Bogu; reportaż Metro 06:00 Studio Dużego Formatu, odc. 30 06:25 Studio Dużego Formatu, odc. 36 06:50 Nogaś poleca, odc. 15 07:00 WideoNews, odc. 82 07:10 Reksio, odc. 10 07:20 Reksio, odc. 16 07:35 Reksio, odc. 14 07:45 Reksio, odc. 8 07:55 Reksio, odc. 17 08:15 Marsz dinozaurów, odc. 1 09:00 Książę Egiptu 11:05 Hiszpańska intryga 13:35 Tajemnice Biblii, odc. 2 14:40 Wulkan - bomba zegarowa 15:35 Być jak Spider-Man 16:35 Rin Tin Tin 18:30 Dom na Alasce s1, odc. 1 19:00 Dom w Górach Skalistych, odc. 1 19:30 Kupić dom za granicą s1, sez. 1, odc. 1 20:00 Co kryje prawda 22:35 Zabójcza perfekcja 01:00 Kamil Stoch - moja historia, odc. 3 01:30 RetroReanimacja: pojazdy bojowe, odc. 3 02:30 Ekspedycja - odkrywcy drugiej natury, odc. 4 03:00 Ekspedycja - odkrywcy drugiej natury, odc. 5 03:30 Ekspedycja - odkrywcy drugiej natury, odc. 6 04:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 7 04:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 8 05:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 9 05:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 10 Zoom TV 06:00 Legenda Korry: Rozjemcy 07:00 Opowieść o Zbawicielu 14:25 Jedz, módl się, kochaj 17:10 Ich własna liga 20:00 Trudne słówka 22:45 Superprodukcja 00:45 Dzień Świra 02:40 Od pełni do pełni 04:50 Podłączeni 05:20 Podłączeni 05:45 Subiektywny odc.6 Nowa TV 06:00 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki, odc. 6 06:30 Disco Landia - nutki do pobudki, odc. 2 07:00 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 508 07:20 Federacja, sez. 2, odc. 13 07:40 Happy wkręt 09:25 Świat małych domów, sez. 1, odc. 10 09:55 Poszukiwacze złota: Finisz tuż-tuż, sez. 3, odc. 9 10:50 Poszukiwacze złota: Mobilizacja w szeregach, sez. 3, odc. 10 11:45 Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz 13:35 Józefinka: Ojciec i córka cz. 1, sez. 2, odc. 3 14:35 Józefinka: Ojciec i córka cz. 2, sez. 2, odc. 4 15:40 Apple - cała prawda 16:50 Bywanie na dywanie, sez. 3, odc. 13 17:30 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, odc. 1 18:30 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 509 18:55 Prognoza pogody, odc. 91 19:00 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, odc. 2 20:00 Jeszcze dalej niż Północ 22:10 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Andrzej Grabowski, odc. 19 23:05 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Katarzyna Pakosińska, Krzysztof Piasecki, Tomasz Jachimek, odc. 22 00:05 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 509 00:25 Prognoza pogody, odc. 91 00:45 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Koń Polski, z gościnnym udziałem Kabaretu Czesuaf i Kabaretu Chyba, odc. 17 01:35 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Niebezpieczna gra, sez. 2, odc. 23 02:45 77 słoni - Indie: Mumbai, odc. 15 03:25 Dzika Polska: Lasy pełne życia: Popielate życie, odc. 2 03:50 Dzika Polska: Lasy pełne życia: Bocian ciemnego lasu, odc. 3 04:25 Taka sytuacja: Remont, odc. 1 05:00 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Bezdomni, sez. 2, odc. 32 WP 05:00 Jak zarobić na remoncie 2, sez. 2, odc. 4 06:00 Włoskie porządki, odc. 10 07:15 Mistrzowie Kabaretu, sez. 1, odc. 2 07:45 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących - "Śruba w kinie", sez. 2, odc. 9 08:00 Goryl Śnieżek w Barcelonie 09:50 Mniam! 11:35 Mistrzowie Kabaretu, sez. 1, odc. 4 12:00 Ucho Prezesa: Nowy gabinet, odc. 1 12:15 Ucho Prezesa: Zarządzanie przez kryzys, odc. 2 12:35 Ucho Prezesa: Coś wisi w powietrzu, odc. 3 12:45 Ucho Prezesa: Na czym stoimy?, odc. 4 13:10 Ucho Prezesa: Odwracanie kota, odc. 5 13:30 Ucho Prezesa: Żeby było, jak było, odc. 6 13:45 Ucho Prezesa: Siemandero!, odc. 7 14:05 Ucho Prezesa: A kiedy w drzwi załomocą, odc. 8 14:20 Ucho Prezesa: Próba ognia, odc. 9 14:40 Ucho Prezesa: Ludzkie pany, odc. 10 14:55 Ucho Prezesa: Po kolędzie, odc. 11 15:15 Ucho Prezesa: 27:1, odc. 12 15:40 Ucho Prezesa: Histeria totalnej opozycji, odc. 13 15:55 Ucho Prezesa: Cały naród świętuje, odc. 14 16:20 Ucho Prezesa: Operacja Celofan, odc. 15 16:45 Ucho Prezesa: Dobry Donald, odc. 16 17:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 3: Kabaret Młodych Panów, sez. 3, odc. 9 18:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 2: Kabaret Skeczów Męczących, sez. 2, odc. 3 19:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 3: Kabaret Nowaki, sez. 3, odc. 2 20:00 Ucho Prezesa 2: Jaromir K., sez. 2, odc. 3 20:20 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, sez. 1, odc. 2 21:20 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, sez. 1, odc. 3 22:10 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, sez. 1, odc. 1 23:05 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, sez. 1, odc. 1 00:10 Ucho Prezesa 2: Twarze, maski, mordy, sez. 2, odc. 4 00:30 Ucho Prezesa 2: Beż żadnego trybu, sez. 2, odc. 5 00:55 Ucho Prezesa 2: Co tam, panie, na pasku?, sez. 2, odc. 6 01:15 Ucho Prezesa 2: Weto i odwet, sez. 2, odc. 7 01:45 Ucho Prezesa 2: Na arabskim dywaniku, sez. 2, odc. 8 01:55 Ucho Prezesa 2: Gdzie jest lider?, sez. 2, odc. 9 02:25 Ucho Prezesa 2: Nawałnica roboty, sez. 2, odc. 10 02:45 Ucho Prezesa 2: Pełzająca dyktatura, sez. 2, odc. 11 03:10 Ucho Prezesa 2: Gniazdo bocianie, sez. 2, odc. 12 03:25 Ucho Prezesa 2: Kto kogo?, sez. 2, odc. 13 03:50 Ucho Prezesa 2: Kilof czy stetoskop?, sez. 2, odc. 14 04:05 Przebudowy pani Bryk, odc. 5 04:35 Przebudowy pani Bryk, odc. 6 TV Polonia 06:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 Księga obyczaju - Śniadanie wielkanocne; magazyn 07:15 Kulturalni PL - (397) - 25 lat TVP Polonia; magazyn 08:20 25 lat TVP Polonia - /6/ 08:25 W Krainie Baśni - odc. 14 Lech, Czech, Rus 08:50 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 5 Jak i co widać pod wodą?; magazyn 08:55 Baw się słowami - Pan Twardowski s. III; magazyn 09:05 Baw się słowami - Gdzie jest Rzym? s. III; magazyn 09:25 Ziarno - Chrystus zmartwychwstał; magazyn 09:55 Msza Święta Zmartwychwstania Pańskiego i błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi, Transmisja 12:35 Wielkanoc Polska - Halina Łabonarska 12:45 Quo vadis? - odc. 1/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:35 Quo vadis? - odc. 2/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:25 Wielkanoc Polska - Radosław Pazura i Dorota Chotecka 14:40 Czarne chmury - odc. 1/10 - Szafot - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:40 Il Volo - koncert cz. 1 (Il Volo) kraj prod.Włochy (2017) 16:35 Dziewczyna z ekranu 47'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2017) 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Quo vadis? - odc. 3/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:50 Quo vadis? - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Pamiętnik Florki s.II - Nuda, odc. 23; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Uwaga - Premiera! - Mała Moskwa - txt. str. 777 AD 113'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008) 22:45 Kulturalni PL - (397) - 25 lat TVP Polonia; magazyn 23:55 Il Volo - koncert cz. 1 (Il Volo) kraj prod.Włochy (2017) 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski - Wiadomości – w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce s.I - odc. 32 Sierpc - Wielkanoc - txt. str. 777; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pamiętnik Florki s.II - Nuda, odc. 23; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Sport 02:40 Uwaga - Premiera! - Mała Moskwa - txt. str. 777 AD; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008) 04:40 Quo vadis? - odc. 3/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 05:30 Quo vadis? - odc. 4/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 05:55 KFPP Opole - 54. KFPP w Opolu - After Party 06:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (62) - Polacy na Madagaskar - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Gwiazdy kina - Tom Cruise (Movie Stars); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 08:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 31 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 32 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 09:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 119 "Komunia" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 120 "Dorastanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 121"Wakacje w Grudziądzu" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne smaki barszczu - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 11:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Królik lekki i smaczny - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Ranczo - odc. 31 (seria III, odc. 5) - Radio interaktywne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:55 Ranczo - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Wielkie odkrycie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 Cartouche - Rabuś Wspaniały - cz. 1 (Cartouche, le brigand magnifique (Cartouche)); serial kraj prod.Francja (2009) 15:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 16:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 17:05 Korona królów - odc 5 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 17:40 Korona królów - odc 6 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 239 - Hipisi (Ojciec Mateusz XIX, odc. 1) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz - s.XIX - odc. 241 - Remont (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 20:15 Pies imieniem Duke (DOG NAME DUKE, A) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2012) 21:50 Zatańczmy jeszcze raz (TIME TO DANCE, A) 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2016) 23:30 Sugar Man (Searching for Sugar Man) - txt. str. 777 82'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2013) 01:05 Ratujmy wesele (WEDDING BELLS) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2016) 02:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Multi - kulti (18) - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 03:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 5 Środkowa Dalmacja - Słodka Cetina (19) - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 03:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (83) Życie codzienne Indian - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 04:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (84) Męska rzecz - txt. str. 777 24'; cykl reportaży 04:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Seriale 05:45 Ranczo - odc. 50 (seria IV, odc. 11) - Kontratak - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:50 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777 110'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009) 08:50 Ranczo - odc. 51 (seria IV, odc. 12) - Fałszerze uczuć - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 52 (seria IV, odc. 13) - Zemsta i wybaczenie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 159 - Złoty interes (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 11:55 Znachor - txt. str. 777 AD 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 14:15 Ranczo - odc. 53 (seria V, odc. 1) - Msza obywatelska - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:15 Ranczo - odc. 54 (seria V, odc. 2) - Czysty biznes - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:15 Ranczo - odc. 55 (seria V, odc. 3) - Wielki powrót - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:15 U Pana Boga za miedzą - txt. str. 777 110'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009) 19:15 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII - s. VIII odc. 4/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 20:15 Asterix na olimpiadzie (Asterix aux jeux olympiques (Asterix at the Olympic games)) - txt. str. 777 112'; komedia kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Hiszpania, Niemcy (2008) 22:20 Ranczo - odc. 56 (seria V, odc. 4) - Amerykańska baza - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:20 Ranczo - odc. 57 (seria V, odc. 5) - Człowiek z Rio - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 00:15 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb (Four Weddings and a Funeral) - txt. str. 777 112' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994) 02:25 Wojenne dziewczyny - s.II - odc. 14 (s. II odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 03:20 Oficer - odc. 10/13 - Zdrada - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:20 Komisariat - odc. 55 Pierścionek z brylantem.; serial TVP 04:50 Komisariat - odc. 56 Z miłości.; serial TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 08:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (52): New Jersey Devils - New York Islanders (NHL 2017/18 (52): New Jersey Devils - New York Islanders) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 08:40 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (52): New Jersey Devils - New York Islanders (NHL 2017/18 (52): New Jersey Devils - New York Islanders) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 09:15 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (52): New Jersey Devils - New York Islanders (NHL 2017/18 (52): New Jersey Devils - New York Islanders) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 10:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. 105kg mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. 105kg mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 10:55 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. 105kg mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. 105kg mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 12:00 Sport w filmie dokumentalnym - "CELTICS & LAKERS - serdeczni wrogowie" ("CELTICS & LAKERS - serdeczni wrogowie"); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 13:05 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego w Cardiff (walka wieczoru: A. Joshua - J. Parker) 15:00 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 90kg kobiet (Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 90kg kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 15:40 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 90kg kobiet (Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 90kg kobiet) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 16:30 Wyścigi konne - Dubaj World Cup (Dubaj World Cup); relacja kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 17:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 105kg mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 105kg mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 18:30 Podnoszenie ciężarów - Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 105kg mężczyzn (Mistrzostwa Europy - Bukareszt - kat. + 105kg mężczyzn) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 19:30 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Korea Południowa 20:35 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Korea Południowa 21:40 Sportowa niedziela - JM 22:10 Boks - Gala boksu zawodowego w Cardiff (walka wieczoru: A. Joshua - J. Parker) 24:00 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators (NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 00:55 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators (NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 01:50 Hokej na lodzie - NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators (NHL 2017/18 (53): Tampa Bay Lightning - Nashville Predators) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia